HIV broadly neutralizing antibodies (bnAbs) are currently being evaluated in clinical trials for both HIV treatment and prevention indications - including VRC01, a CD4-binding site monoclonal antibody (bnMAb), in the current AMP clinical trial HVTN 704/HPTN 085. Current studies indicate that 2 or more bnAbs targeting different epitopes will probably be needed for successful treatment and prevention regimens. PGDM1400 and PGT121 are two bnAbs that recognize unique epitopes on the HIV envelope protein and could be used in addition to VRC01 for coverage. Clinical trials are currently evaluating these antibodies; however, the current clinical trial material for these antibodies do not have half-life extension mutations that would greatly improve their half-life and mitigate adherence issues commonly seen with current ART and preventative measures.